


Remember Not

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Let it be known that demons were not the only kind to make deals. After coming to an arrangement with his Father from inside the Cage, Michael is let out onto the earth with an amnesiac!Lucifer in tow.





	Remember Not

If Michael had just one word to describe his younger brother when they were both trapped down in Lucifer’s cage, it had to be “depressed”.

 

Well, not immediately from the start. At first he had carried out a childish tantrum, taking his frustration out on Samuel and when the poor human had finally broke, which Michael had been surprised that he held up for so long before he cracked since he was only a human and had not the strength of an archangel to endure such torture, he had moved his attention towards his older brother. And of course, Michael was no pushover. He did not just sit back and take it whenever Lucifer lashed out, he struck back.

 

The two of them were pretty evenly matched, there was no consistent winner when they fought. One day Lucifer could have Michael pinned against the wall of the cage by a tight grip around his throat and the next Michael could just easily have Lucifer tackled down to the floor, a firm foot on his chest keeping him in place.

 

Eventually it had reach a point that Lucifer apparently had enough of their near constant fights and instead had started sulking in the corner, desperately clinging onto the pieces of Sam’s soul. With having briefly interacted with Dean, Michael knew the light from their true vessel’s soul was almost like catnip. If Dean had been pulled down here with them, he would have felt obligated to shield him with his grace and protect him.

 

But while Lucifer had felt some sort of draw towards his true vessel, he obviously had not felt as protective since he was responsible for inflicting the wounds onto Sam’s soul. It was not something easily done either, or damage that could be reversed for that matter. A simple “flesh” wound as humans called it could be healed with just a touch by an angel or by normal human methods. Souls were indestructible, or so Death had once claimed in a casual conversation with their Father, but yet capable of sustaining injuries and those injuries were not something you could just heal. Almost always the damage was permanent.

 

Michael felt a slight bit of guilt tinge in his chest. He could have protected Sam himself, it would not even be a strain to extend his grace over both Adam and his half-brother, and prevented this from happening but it was his oversight that he had assumed that Lucifer would not harm his own vessel.

 

He should have known that he had a knack for hurting people he had even the slightest bit of care towards. Foregoing the own hurt he had felt when Lucifer betrayed him, Gabriel was a painful reminder of this.

 

Michael recalled back when they had been a happy family in the Host that the two of them had been rather close, sometimes even leaving him a little bit envious of how Gabriel captured the attention of the brother that he had raised. Raphael had always followed in his shadow while Gabriel always stuck close to Lucifer, even going so far to speak in his defense when he had rebelled.

 

Prostrated before him on his knees in an act of humility, Gabriel had pleaded for peace between them all while urging for Lucifer to make amends with their Father but he had not listened so Michael was left with no choice but to cast him down. Gabriel had been so hurt by the fighting and the fallout that he willingly left the Host and faked his own death.

 

And yet he was not spared from Lucifer’s wrath.

 

Death had appeared one day and Michael had idly wondered if he had come to reap him and his brother. He had always pointed out that he would be the one to reap their Father so it would not be outside of his power for him to reap an archangel. But instead, he had plucked Sam’s soul from Lucifer’s grip, giving a look of distaste. Michael had believed correctly that Death had not taken too kindly to being bound.

 

Apparently Death had make a promise to Dean that he would bring back Sam’s soul to his body, showing him once again that his true vessel would never accept destiny or fate. He was mildly impressed that he had somehow persuaded Death. Michael had managed to get a hold of his attention before he could depart from the Cage.

 

“Yes? If you’re asking for a ride out then the answer is no.” The horseman said to him firmly. Michael assumed that his brother’s presence had put him into a foul mood and it was not anything personal as their past interactions had always been cordial.

 

“I would not presume such a thing. Since Father has not made a move to get me out of here, then it must be His will and I have no right to go against it.” Michael replied and he heard Lucifer let out a bitter laugh. He wanted to lecture his brother about having more faith in their Father but he needed to get out his request to Death before he grew impatient.

 

“I was wondering if you would return Adam’s soul for me to Heaven? He does not belong down here and I have caused him more than enough grievances.”

 

“Fair enough.” Death nodded. 

 

When the horseman left, it was only the two archangels remaining. Michael could see the displeasure clear on his younger brother’s face even though he did not speak.

 

\---

 

There had been no logical leap from when the awkward silence that hung over the brothers turned into Lucifer curling up against him, claiming that the closeness was just for the warmth his grace provided and not because he forgave him. It reminded Michael of the days when Lucifer was much younger and smaller. He would have him sit on his lap as he introduced all of their Father’s creation to him.

 

Even from a young age, Lucifer had always been starved for physical affection. Raphael had always maintained a polite distance and a calm composure that was as hard as ice and Gabriel was only affectionate towards Lucifer. The fledglings that they raised, as they had been their responsibility, were always varied in the amount of comfort they needed, no rhyme or reason for it.

 

However, when Michael suddenly felt their Father’s presence inside the Cage, he could feel Lucifer tense beside him and buried his head into his shoulder, probably wishing he could just vanish rather than deal with Him. Their Father, the creator of all, was in the form of a human that he did not recognize.

 

A scruffy grey beard with equally grey short hair. Michael could see the power that laid hidden behind piercing blue eyes. He wore a simple button down shirt and pants. He was surprised that their Father was not wearing something more elegant.

 

“Mik’hael. Samael.” Michael could feel a huff of breath against his neck as Lucifer growled at being called by his birth name. He had distanced himself from his former name when he rebelled against the Host and claimed the title of Lucifer as his own.

 

He did not want to come to any conclusions but he hoped that their Father was here to free them. But his brother would not permit Him to speak, seething out while still buried into Michael’s shoulder, “Have you come to gloat?”

 

“Do you really think so little of me?” Their Father frowned.

 

“Why have you come?” Michael interrupted before his brother could dig an even deeper hole for himself.

 

“To see if you have learned your lesson.”

 

Lesson? Michael questioned to himself. He had just been following orders, it was his responsibility to strike down his brother when he walked the earth, no matter how much it pained him to do so. What had he done wrong? Lucifer let out a bitter, hollow laugh.

 

“Go fuck yourself.” His brother hissed. Despite his crude words, their Father merely gave him a sad look rather than become angry.

 

“Why is this necessary? When will the amount of time we have spent down here in isolation ever be enough for you?” Michael was trying not to be defiant but he still questioned His motivations.

 

“You are free to leave.” It was practically a slap to Lucifer’s face that Michael was offered freedom. He looked at his brother, who refused to meet his eyes, and he could not find it in him to abandon Lucifer. Not again.

 

“I will not leave without Lucifer.” He replied firmly and his brother finally looked up in shock. 

Father seemed rather surprised as well. Regardless, he did not stop speaking there, “Hasn’t he been punished enough? Deprived of his home and with no one but himself for company for eons.”

 

“Mik’hael, do you realize what you are asking? Lucifer cannot return to Heaven.”

 

“We will stay on the earth together.”

 

“I respect your determination but I cannot trust Lucifer to roam free, especially not in the vicinity of humans.” Their Father shook his head.

 

\---

 

Michael did not have any particular destination as he drove a red Mustang down the historical Route 66 while Lucifer slept soundly in the passenger seat. He had been asleep ever since they had gone topside. The elder archangel was fretting the moment when his brother would wake and look upon him without recognition in his eyes then have to explain their circumstances.

 

Find an excuse to cover for his lack of memories, all while avoiding the truth.

 

His left hand left the steering wheel to stare in awe at the brilliant ball of grace in his custody. Despite Lucifer’s fall and time in Hell, his essence was just as beautiful as he remembered. He closed his fist and hid the grace away when he heard Lucifer starting to stir in his seat.

 

“Michael…?” Well, at least he still remembered him and the fact that they were  brothers. “What are we doing? Why can’t I remember?”

 

“We’re going on a roadtrip. Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you.” He tilted his head and smiled at Lucifer.


End file.
